


A Day at the Space Mall

by keirajo



Series: The Love of Romance [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 18:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keirajo/pseuds/keirajo
Summary: After the events of an experiment that may or may not have worked, for which one crew will never know (ref:  "Lost Light" #25/finale)--the crew that made their way to an alternate universe are now free to be happy, to be themselves and to explore until fate chooses their ending.So.............let's take shore leave on a planet-sized space mall!!!





	A Day at the Space Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "Lost Light" #25 if you haven't.................. *pleads*
> 
> Teen rating only for.............language and inference. :)

**_ A Day at the Space Mall _ **

 

 

            To celebrate their newfound freedom and the explore the new universe they found themselves in…………..the crew of the _Lost Light_ looked for a planet to have some shore leave on.   And they found a planet that was a gigantic space mall.   Half the planet was ship parking and the other half was nothing but shops and hotels and all sorts of entertainment designed to take your money.   Surprisingly, the money they had in the ship’s crew’s various account bankcards just _happened_ to work on this world.

            Well, if it’s weird and random, it would happen to the crew of the _Lost Light_ , that’s for sure!!

            “ ** _Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand_** ……..off they all go, just like children,” Rodimus laughed as he watched the crew members walk (and even run, for a few of them) off in all directions.  “What’cha gonna do, Magnus?”  The flame-colored mech asked, looking up at the ship’s Second-in-Command with a big grin.

            “Get our parking validated and check the rules of the facility.  If you need me, call for me,” Ultra Magnus responded with a polite nod and walked away.

            Leaving only Megatron there, standing next to Rodimus.   And now that they were in a universe with _no Cybertronian rules_ to bind them, it would be just fine to let Megatron go off on his own, but……………the former warlord wasn’t all that enthusiastic about interacting with the fleshy creatures all throughout the mall.   There were _so many of them_ ………of so many sizes!   There were ones that were as big as Fortress Maximus and ones that were as small as Tailgate…………..as well as ones even smaller than that, like the humans of the weird little planet Earth.

            “I think I’ll go back to the ship.  I’m clearly not going to be very comfortable here,” Megatron responded with a sigh.

            “ ** _Nope_**.  You’re with me, then—I’ll make sure _you_ have a fun day, too,” Rodimus laughed.  “Off we go, Megs—into the wild blue……. _err_ ………the _incredibly insane_ space mall!”  The flame-colored mech grabbed his co-captain’s black servo in one of his own bright yellow ones and proceeded to walk into the depths of stores and franchises.

            Still lightly protesting, Megatron _allowed_ himself to be dragged—because clearly Rodimus would never legitimately be able to make him move whatsoever.   He smiled, though…………..free to finally just be himself, the self he’d _always wanted_ to be.   In a universe that didn’t know what Cybertron was (at least, as far as they’d discovered yet), there was no one to hold all his crimes above his head and drag him down.

            Rodimus pulled him to a halt in front of a giant screen of some kind and the shorter mech puzzled over the menu options for a few moments before touching the screen.   He murmured to himself as he looked at different store locations and stuff on the map.   Then he dragged Megatron to a little store with oils and polishes and the bulky, taller mech felt _very_ out of place in a store like this—clearly it was for someone a bit needy and focused upon their physical appearance.

            But the fact that there **_was_** a shop _like this_ in this planet-sized mall meant that there were robotic lifeforms _somewhere_ in this universe and they clearly shopped on a planet like this.   Megatron wondered if they’d ever encounter the robotic lifeforms in this universe and see what they were like……?  They _must_ care about their appearance, if there was a shop like this to cater to such a thing!   Maybe they were similar to Cybertronians—or maybe they _were_ the Cybertronians of this universe?

            “I’m not sure why you find this to be fun, but……..” the former Decepticon began, but was cut off when Rodimus pushed oil-drenched fingers up into his faceplate.  “ _Stop this_ ………..what do you think you’re doing, Rodimus……..?!”  Megatron protested, reaching up to grab his smaller companion’s arms, but stopped when the attention of everyone in the store turned to them.

            “ _Lighten up_ , Megs……..” Rodimus said, his voice low and soothing.   “This should help ease some of the cracks in your faceplate…………it surely hurts from _frowning_ all the time.”

            “Rodimus, I swear if you don’t stop calling me that and……….” Megatron began, a low growl in his voice, trying not to draw more attention from the staff and the customers once their gazes slowly looked away from the two.   But then Rodimus’ fingers slowed to a more soothing motion and Megatron couldn’t help but feel like relaxing a bit more…………his shoulders slowly eased down from their tension.  “All right.  Yes, you’re right—it _does_ feel nice.”

            “ _Yay!_    I’ll buy some for you!   And some polish, too—I bet your armour and frame would look awesome all shiny and new-looking!”   Rodimus said, excited, practically skipping over to the register as he grabbed a few more things from the various shelves.

            He was already out of range before Megatron could protest and say “ _don’t buy me things!_ ”—all the former warlord could do was just stand there awkwardly and wait for Rodimus to come back with his shopper’s tote bag of oils and polishes.   The younger mech was grinning so happily that…………..Megatron couldn’t help but be charmed by him.   He’d always found the flame-colored mech to have an energetic charm, even if all Rodimus had done for years was just try as hard as he could to piss Megatron off.

            “Can I ask what you have planned next—or are you just going to surprise me, again?”  The tall, bulky mech asked as he followed Rodimus out of the shop without being pulled along this time.

            “I was thinking of catching a movie—they have a theater here with several different films running.  If our chronometers are set properly, we should get there just in time for the start of one of them,” Rodimus said, excitedly, making his strides as speedy as possible, forcing Megatron to walk a bit faster just to keep up.

            Clearly Rodimus was _very excited_ about catching a film.   Megatron didn’t really have much interest in it, because it would _probably_ have fleshlings in it…………..but…………….he seemed to have already accidentally committed to shopping and spending the day with the flame-colored mech, so it’d be rude to just say he’d go his own separate way now!

            It was even worse than he thought, as they sat in the theater for the first hour of the film.  **_It was a romantic comedy!!!_**    Megatron glanced over at Rodimus and saw the younger mech’s attention was fully on the film.  The former Decepticon sighed softly as he propped his elbow on the arm of the seating, on the side opposite from Rodimus……..and leaned the side of his helm against his black servo.   All of the sudden came the dramatic twist of the film—where it looked like the main romantic couple, male and female (if Megatron were to understand by the fleshlings’ gender pronouns), were about to be torn apart in a ridiculously comedic twist of fate…………..these movies were _so_ _stupidly predictable_ in plot.

            All of the sudden, something grabbed his other servo really tightly—the one on the armrest closest to Rodimus.   Megatron looked over and saw that Rodimus had grabbed his servo and had it in a killer grip, staring at the screen with a look of longing and ache on his faceplate.   The former Decepticon was puzzled………..the younger, flame-colored mech was really into this silly little flick?!   Rodimus looked like he was _going to cry_ , as well………..he was gnawing on his lower lip.

            Megatron had often been puzzled by the way Rodimus acted, ever since he came aboard the _Lost Light_.   But he’d also heard all the tales and rumours about the younger mech…………..how he slept around, was such a slut, a terribly drunken slob, he was whiny and petulant—so many things that made Rodimus’ daily personality, which he was always displaying everyday, seem like such rumours were _probably true_ about him.

            If Rodimus were such a slut…………would he _really_ be so emotionally wrapped up in a stupid little rom-com film?

            Then it occurred to Megatron—he’d _never_ heard Rodimus talk about all the people he’d berthed.  Rodimus’ supposed ego would mean he’d brag about it all the time.  Megatron had only heard what _everyone else_ was saying.   He’d _never_ seen anyone romantically involved with the flame-colored mech, either……………even Drift and Ratchet, now that their relationship had finally been outed, had been seen holding hands and hugging in public.   Rodimus always seemed to be standing apart from everyone……….as if he were afraid of being burned.   _Had_ the younger mech been burned or spurned by a lover before, then?

            Megatron found the movie no longer had his vague attention—now he was completely focused on watching Rodimus.   The range of emotions Rodimus displayed while watching this stupid little film was _so much more_ emotion than Megatron had ever seen from him.   He was enraptured……………maybe even _enamoured_.

            Back in the Functionist Universe—all those years he’d been there, he’d had numerous lovers.   Most who’d met their ends in the battles against the Twelve.  He’d met many Cybertronians in a different way than they’d existed on the Cybertron he originally came from.  Like there was Orion Pax—who’d never become Optimus Prime in the Functionist Universe………….he was probably the lover Megatron had for the longest amount of time.  Reminding him so much of the mech he’d desired all his life and had only captured briefly………….but mostly they fought against one another for the majority of their existences.

            He’d _never_ encountered a Functionist Universe version of Rodimus—even though he might likely only be Hot Rod there.   Now he wondered if he had missed something by not taking the flame-colored mech to his berth after all these years…………?

            Then cutesy music began to play and the dark screen rolling with credit names had most people getting up and leaving.  Megatron quickly leaned over and grabbed Rodimus’ chin before the younger mech could protest, or before he himself could lose his courage to do it.

            Megatron kissed Rodimus, pressing his glossa through the parted lips before any protests could be made.   He barely heard the longing whimper in the vocalizer of the mech beside him and could only feel the wet slide of their glossa against one another and the unique taste in the flame-colored mech’s mouth.   Megatron reluctantly pulled away when he heard a click and the lights came on in the theater, he hastily wiped his mouth off with the back of a servo, while swiping away oral fluids from the corners of Rodimus’ mouth with a swiftly moving thumb.

            “ ** _Wow_**.   Gonna watch rom-coms with you more often, Megs,” Rodimus chuckled softly, being as flippant as always.   But the soft pink tint beneath his heavenly blue optic glass told another story.

            “Must you ruin a moment by continuing to call me that?”  Megatron groaned, softly.

            Rodimus chuckled and then stared at his servos, twisting the handles of his shopping tote sitting in his lap.  “I had a few more stores to check out, before going back to the ship.  Magnus’ time limit gives us like two more hours………..you up for some more shopping or do you wanna exit now?”  Rodimus asked, staring at his servos, trying desperately to keep his voice upbeat and carefree.

            “You’re _finally_ giving me an out?”  Megatron laughed.

            “ _Yeah_.  You played nice with me.  It’s okay if you go now………..” Rodimus laughed, brushing off the deep feelings threatening to overwhelm him.

            The two got up and walked out of the theater and back into the massive corridors of the mall itself.

            “So, where were you going, next?”  Megatron asked, trying to get the day back to normal.   He found that he didn’t like seeing Rodimus without that false cheer—if all that showed instead was nothing but Spark-deep sadness.

            “ _Oh!_    _Ah_ ………..was thinking of getting a new blanket—mine get worn pretty quick and it looks like Getaway got rid of it.  Kinda trashed my room, really,” Rodimus said, smiling.

            The smile was empty and fake.

            “Is it _still_ in bad condition?   Maybe when we get back, you and I can work on fixing it up?”  Megatron asked, trying to cheer Rodimus back up.

            “ _Meh_.  I just chose a different hab suite.   Didn’t want zero-seven-seven anymore ‘cause…………I don’t need it at that location anymore,” Rodimus answered, shrugging and hugging the tote closer to his chest.

            Megatron knew it was because it had been close to Drift’s hab suite—and now that room belonged to Drift and Ratchet.   He’d heard rumours about Rodimus and Drift, too—but as he realized he couldn’t really believe _those rumours_ to be true, it was true that Rodimus had very strong feelings for Drift.   Still, _even now_ , knowing that Drift was in a committed relationship.

            “Did Getaway destroy _all_ your stuff?   Is there any way to replace it?”  Megatron asked, wondering if Rodimus were attached to any of the belongings that had been in the room.

            “ _Can’t_ replace it.  Photo displays………… _gone_.   That rock from Earth which was really pretty, it’s gone, too.   I’m not really sure what I want to decorate my new room with, but starting with a new blanket will help me get more comfortable,” the younger mech said with a deep sigh.  “Sorry that this day went downhill—probably shouldn’t have gone to the movie.”

            “The _movie_ wasn’t the problem.  I _kissed_ you and **_that_** caused the problem,” the former warlord murmured.

            “You’re a pretty good kisser, Megatron.  _I liked it_.  It just………….reminded me of things I’m not allowed to have, that’s all,” Rodimus chuckled softly.

            “But what if you are allowed to have it _now_?   We’re in a new universe, Rodimus.   We all have a blank slate to draw new lives on,” Megatron said, reaching over and grabbing the flame-colored mech’s chin.  He planted a light and gentle kiss on the top of the red helm.

            Rodimus looked up at him, hope and desire alighting on his faceplate.

            “ _Damn_.  Let’s go find you a blanket and get back to the ship—we’ll have to do something quick before Ultra Magnus wants to debrief us on our completely worthless day,” Megatron said, his voice going down to a sensual purr.

            “ _Screw Magnus_ —I don’t want to take this fast!”  Rodimus cried, his voice soft and full of desperation.

            “I _don’t_ want to screw Ultra Magnus— _I want to **screw you**_ ,” the former Decepticon Leader chuckled.   “ _Later_ , we’ll have time for something slow later.”

            “ _Really_?  You _mean_ that?”  The flame-colored mech whispered, going up to the tips of his pedes, clinging to Megatron’s shoulders.

            “Watching all those rom-coms should tell you that _all relationships_ suffer through random and stupid diversities, but become something true in the end,” Megatron chuckled softly.  “And hasn’t much of what we’ve been through been random and stupid diversions?”

            Rodimus laughed, but this time the laughter was warm and true.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to write just fluffy things for these guys, in my post-AU series world. I keep thinking of doing something adult-y stuff for them, but being my OTP from the comics..............I would only want to do it if I can do it PERFECTLY. I do enough explict stuff in my Galvatron and Rodimus Prime/Hot Rod stuff..............and honestly, I don't like repeating my sex scenes. You write them often enough and you're writing them all the same like some certain paranormal author I won't name........ *wry chuckle*
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, fluffy as it is. :)


End file.
